Red,  black, and silver
by Bigladie16
Summary: i suck at summarys, but this story has self-insertion, thus, ocs, Lavixoc, LenaleexAllen if you dont like oc's or self insertion, dont read!This story has been DISCONTINUED! sorry!


I don't own anything except myself,

no Mary sues or john does!...or whatever! Yay! The OCs are modeled on me and my brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~chapter one~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

headquarters -outside-

at the edge of the large cliff, a rather tall girl is looking down off the edge, yelling

"oi! Get up here slow poke, I thought you were stronger than me!" the girl glares down at the young man, which he returns

"zip it! I'm almost there, now, pull me up" the girl sighs and kneels down to help him up, oblivious to the golem right behind her

headquarters -science room-

in front of the hologram screen, Lenalee, Reever are watching the girl trying to help the young man up, and right as she bends over, Lavi comes poking over,

"hey, whats-... wow, who's the girl with the nice-"

THWAP!

Lavi gets hit up side the head by Bookman, who glares at him, "don't be lewd,"

"sorry," he stands up and walks over to the screen again, "so who is she?"

Lenalee furrows her brows in confusion, "I'm not sure, and there's someone with her" they watch as the girl suddenly pulls, apparently too hard, because the man she helped up went flying five feet in the air before falling on his behind. Lenalee turns to Reever, "can we get some sound?"

Reever nods and soon they can here what the two are saying

"you didn't have to pull so hard, sheesh!" the man says standing up

"well I wasn't sure how hard I should've pulled, so sorry" the girl walks over and pouts, " and you don't have to be so mean"

"sorry, come on" the girl nods and they walk to the door, before the man speaks up, "um, hello? We would like to talk to someone about joining as exorcists?"

Reever looks back, "Komui! What should we do?"

the man who just entered the room looks up from his coffee, " just have the gate keeper check them"

Reever looks back to the screen, "get checked by the gate keeper, behind you"

the small group watch as the gate keeper looms over them, before freaking out, "there out! The both have the mark of the akuma!" the two sweat drop, and the group in the office start yelling

"hurry get someone out there!" someone in the group yells

Lenalee looks at the screen then looks back at them, "don't worry Kanda will take care of it," she points at one of the smaller screens that shows a shadow on the roof

right behind her, Lavi points at another shadow running up behind the first, "who's that?"

the second shadow reaches the first and rams into it, making them fall and land in a heap in front of the sweat dropping pair already on the ground, and the boy on the bottom shoves the shorter boy off of him and stands up, "get the hell off me, beansprout, and what the hell do you think your doing!"

the other boy stands up and glares at Kanda "i told you before, my name is Allen! And those two are human, not akuma"

"Che,"

"n-ne? What?" the girl stutters, confused "wait, don't tell me you were going to attack us!"

"and what if I was?" the samurai replies with a slight smirk at the girls nervousness "its not like you could stop me"

"... I'm not going to answer that, anyway, can we come in now?

At this moment, the gate opens and Lenalee steps out "sure, sense we know your not akuma, come with me."

strangely, the curly-haired girl did not answer, and instead glared at her, for seemingly no reason, earning odd looks from everyone except for her brother, who just ended up attempting to drag the girl into the gate, only to have her stubbornly glare at the girl some more and dig her feet into the ground "thats it"

"hey! put me down"

"then stop glaring at her!"

after much struggling, and finally getting her to stop being a pain in the ass, the two siblings were led into the science department, where introductions were started

the boy started," my name is Seth and this is my sister, Staci, I'm 18, she is 17"

"Its very nice to meet you, I'm Komui, the head of the science department, this is my lovely little sister Lenalee"at that part he hugs her, only to continue on " and this is some of the science crew"

"hey" the science people greet, in unison

"well I'm Allen, its nice to meet you" the white haired boy bows, then shakes hands with the two newcomers, a sweet smile on his face, before turning to the long, black-haired boy "come on bakanda, introduce yourself" another smile flits across the boys lips, this time a bit sinister

"Che, I'm Kanda" the boy spits out before stalking off

"well then, who pissed in his cheerios?" Staci, who was now sitting on a table, said, just loud enough to get some laughs and for Kanda to glance back and glare at her

"haha, well, I'm Lavi, and the old coot is Bookman- Ow! What was that for!" the red head grumbled, clutching his head, which had just been hit- again by Bookman

"excuse this idiots rudeness, but I am called Bookman" the elder man greeted, shaking the two youths hands

after greeting some more people, the siblings were brought to Hesvleska, to get their innocence checked. Seth went first, a rather scared look on his face, although he was trying to hide it, and Hesvleska put her forehead to his " 10%... 16%... 23%... 40%... 57%... 73%... your syncro rate is 73%"

"o-OK" the boy stutters , looking like he wants to be put down, but Hesvleska is not done yet

"your future... will be full of... darkness... but a surprising beacon... with lead the path through" Seth was put down, pondering what she said, as staci was picked up.

Unlike Seth, Staci seemed to have no fear of Hesvleska, and willingly let their foreheads touch," 15%... 27%... 40%... 69%... 75%... your syncro rate is 75%"

" alright" the oddly calm girl states, looking up at the woman shrouded in innocence

"you shall... break a boundary for someone... that should not be broken... but you will also... play the role of the creator... helping a new world... be created."

"OK, thank you," the girl turns to her brother and sticks her tongue out " haha! I'm more synchronized with the innocence" after waiting to get to the top of the elevator, staci jumps off, only to bump into johnny, who they had met earlier

"hello! I'm here to get your measurements for your uniforms" he cheerily tells them, only to be handed a piece of paper from staci, telling measurements and showing the wanted look of the uniform, and showing the look she wanted for her golem, before running off "... um, OK"

"ah, sorry, she can be a bit sharp to happy people, you might have to stay away from her, or she will end up hating you, haha, sorry. Crap, I should go get her before she gets lost or something"

"ACHOO, shit, ow, hmmmm, whats in here?" now the mentioned girl pushed open a door, to be greeted by Kanda and Allen training. "hey! Kanda!" she yelled, trying to get his attention, only to be ignored, but distracting Allen, so he gets hit in the head

"stupid beansprout, pay attention!"

"hey! If you want someone who pays attention, fight me!" Staci challenges, picking up a practice sword, only to get a smirk from Kanda

"i already told you, I doubt you could even touch me-" he starts, only to get hit so hard he almost breaks a wall

"oops, sorry, I have this horrible habit of hitting people when they start a speech in the middle of a fight, I just can't stop though" Staci teases, poking him with the sword "now get up, Ba-Kan-Da"

the samurai gets up and glares at the girl, only to get a smirk, sending him over the edge "bitch!", he lunges, only to have her move back and seemingly relax. Kanda watches carefully, but is caught off guard when Staci throws the sword at him, hard, hitting him in the head so hard he falls back and lands on a certain rabbit

"ow! Yu! Your heavy!"

"how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that! Baka usagi!"the angry strait-fringe yells, while the forgotten girl stares questioningly at the two

"Yu?"

"thats Kanda's first name!" Lavi tells her, trying to keep Kanda from shanking him

"don't tell her that!" he yells, but Staci has already left, snickering

"Damn it, usagi, you had better keep her from saying that or I will kick your ass!"

"OK! Fine! I'll go find her" says the now scared rabbit, before going off the find the strange girl

* * *

OK, I know this sucks a lot, but bear with me, I'm new at this, and if someone would tell me stuff about

betas and things like that, you would be a big help, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism will be accepted, and flames will be covered with dirt, review please!

profiles

name-Staci

age- 17

Height- 5'8"

hair- really curly, brown black

eyes-right eye: gray-blue-green, left: silver with a black pentagram

completion- super pale, freckles

personality- strange, seems to have a sort of personality disorder, can go from calm to shy to playful in a matter of minutes, tends to be a bit too blunt, dislikes happy people, and gets happy when most people are depressed

likes- food, large dark areas, indoors, reading, rain in general, sleeping, hot showers

dislikes- too many to list

name- Seth

age- 18

height- 5'10"

hair- just long enough to curl, dark brown

eyes- right: gold with white pentagram, left: Gray-blue-green

completion- slightly tanned, freckles

personality- similar to Staci, but more stable

likes- food, outdoors, sports, sleeping

dislikes- too many to list

etc- siblings, they look like twins but Seth is a bit over a year older than Staci, Seth has a sister complex, and their innocence is the same, pure black arms that allow them to use any weapon they like, or no weapon at all, also lets them have great skill in the visual and musical arts.


End file.
